


Bad Guy

by Heavydirtys0ul



Series: the billie eilish tapes [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul
Summary: Roman knows this man is going to chew him up and spit him right back out, but he really cannot resist.





	Bad Guy

"So you're a tough guy?

Like it really rough guy,

Just can't get enough guy,

Chest always so puffed guy?

 

I'm that bad type,

Make your mama sad type,

Make your girlfriend mad type,

Might seduce your dad type," 

 

\--

They met at the LGBT society party at their university, Declan was nothing short of a smooth talker and Roman had one too many drink. Enough that he was letting the other man hang off him like a decoration. Enough that he managed to forget the boyfriend he has waiting for him back home. Declan likes a challenge, and Roman acts like nothing ever phases him, all tough and strong. Tough and strong until he's being taken apart bit by bit, unravelling under the other's lips and teeth and tongue, hands wound tightly in the pale skinned man's bedsheets. All so tough whilst he's falling apart under the blonde's fast hands and forceful kisses. 

Roman has the audacity to feel guilty when he wakes up in the other man's bed, even guiltier when the morning repeats the night and his entire body burns with shame before he's even left the house. Bruises on his thighs, arms, scratches up his back, the reminders of the acts he saw through haunt him for a week but he still keeps going back for more, for someone who treated him like he wasn't breakable, for someone who stripped away his bravado and doesn't care an inch for him as a person. He thinks of his boyfriend, soft and tender and delicate fingertips, sex with him feels like floating on clouds and being wrapped in the love and care of someone you're supposed to want to have sex with.

But Declan does what he wants when he wants it, there's no waiting for adjustments or caring in his actions. It's not love, it's just fucking. Maybe it's that which has Roman crawling back to him, eyes full of lust as he takes the lead for once, wanting to know what control feels like. And the dark eyed man allows him to feel like he has it, but it's very clear who has the real control here, well Roman's there isn't he? Not with his boyfriend who he should love enough not to crawl into bed with another man. No, he's instead letting a man he's known in less than a couple of weeks ruin him like a plaything, like a toy. Roman knows that's all he is, that he'll find someone more fun to wreck and forget Roman ever existed. 

He does. 

And Roman doesn't see him for weeks at a time when he does, why does it feel like there's a hole that no one else can fill when Declan isn't there. Not heartbreak, no, not something founded in love or emotion; simply lust and a lust for rope around his wrists and hands around his neck, something rougher, something darker than anyone had ever offered him before. He wanted the bad guy, the one who cared not at all for anything but himself, like lusting for a black hole and hoping it doesn't swallow you up in the process. The theatre student had never felt such an overwhelming want before, not even for the boyfriend that he'd grown so distant from. 

So he knocks at the other's door and blinks as someone who isn't the blond-haired, dark-eyed man opens it. No this one is tall, thin, skin so pale and eyes a deep and shattering blue, glasses balanced at the bridge of his nose. The cause of course, of Declan's absence. He raises his eyebrows and pushes his glasses up his nose, calculated gaze running over Roman's face in such a scrutinizing way that the shorter can't help but shift uncomfortably. 

He doesn't know how he manages to end up in bed with both of them or why that feels like heaven, but he deals with it nonetheless. The newcomer, Logan, looks like he could snap if too much pressure is applied, all sharp edges and thin bones but as it turns out he's much stronger than he looks. But his touch is gentler than Declan's, his actions almost scientific as he works his fingers and teeth and tongue. Whilst the elder watches his playthings for a while, cigarette hanging out the window and smoke curling from his lips. 

Roman walks out that day feeling both satisfied and like he needs to scrub his skin until there's not a single cell they hadn't touched. Which is a shame really, because Logan at least doesn't know that Roman cheated on his boyfriend, in other circumstances he might've even been likeable. 

On the last day of term, Roman kisses Declan goodbye and steps away "No more," he whispers and clambers on his bus back home, back to his hometown and back to his boyfriend. The boyfriend who for the entire year he'd been lying too through bitter words that tasted like sex and cigarettes. He stares out the window with tears in his eyes, knowing that more lies were to come. When he steps off the bus he has an armful of a much smaller boy with eyes so bright and cheerful, with fingertips that brush against his face like he's holding a bubble that might pop if he applies too much pressure. Gentle kisses, tips of noses touching, like poetry in motion. 

"Hey Roro!" He' so happy to see him. 

"Hey Patton," Roman is not.


End file.
